micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Albion-Novanglia
Albion-Novanglia, officially the United Kingdoms of Albion-Novanglia and Esmeralda, 'or more commonly known as just ' '''lbion-Novanglia (Also abbreviated as ANUK) '''is a micronation located in the United States the United Kingdom and Canada. Its origins date back to when Novanglia was founded in March 1, 2016. The Union with Albion took place on February 15, 2019. It was formed after the personal union between the Kingdom of Novanglia and the Archduchy of Albion. In March 2019 Esmeralda would also agree to join the United Kingdom. Today Albion-Novanglia is part of North-Western Confederation History 2018 After the fall of the Yankee Federal Empire, former members of the Empire proposed the idea of forming a commonwealth, similar to that of the British Commonwealth. At this time Novanglia, still retained control of one of its old vassals, the Duchy of Elizabeth. On September 12th, 2018 the proposal was put forward to the nations that were once within the Empire's territory. On September 25th, 2018 the nations of Novanglia, Albion and Elizabeth agreed to the proposal, and four days later on the 29th, the Commonwealth was formed. After some time passed the Duchies of Elizabeth and Tejas decided to rejoin Novanglia. The only state that didn't was the Archduchy of Albion, as they wished to stay independent. Several proposals were put forward to them, but all were shot down by Archduke John I. 2019 On February 15, 2019, the idea of Albion joining the commonwealth was brought up once more during a discussion between the two monarchs. However, this time the ideas accepted, on one condition: Albion and Novanglia came together as a joint monarchy, the two nations staying semi-independent of the other. On February 15th, 2019, the Royal Union Act was signed, King Stephen I glad to see his dream of reuniting the Empire. On February 17th, 2019 Esmeralda had agree to join the realm as well under the agreement that Stephen would be Head of state and Princess Emma would remaned head of government. In June Archduke John I resigned as co ruler of ANUK and gave Stephen I head of State over Albion. On November 17 A proposal was pass to rename Albion-Novanglia to the Commonwealth of Greater Novanglia as slowly but steady most of the government was run by Novanglains and most of the nation start to get absorbed into Novanglia as a whole. Also on that day Tejas was made into a Viceroyalty due it its proximity to Novanglia along with Neu Prussia Realm Albion-Novanglia is divided up between three semi-independent nations ruled by different monarchs. the Kingdoms of Novanglia and Esmeralda in the United States, and the Archduchy of Albion in the United Kingdom. Though all three nations are within the union, Esmeralda does not have a big a say as the main two nations. Kingdom of Novanglia Novanglia based in the US is the largest nation in the union and holds the official capital of the ANUK. Novanglia is ruled by King Stephen I. The Kingdom is made up of two duchies, and they are. Duchy of New Gettysburg is the oldest duchy out of the three and is consider the main duchy, as it holds the nations capitol and His Majesty's palaces. Named after the capital city, the duchy is ruled by King Stephen I himself. And the Duchy of Elizabeth Originally a vassal of Novanglia, It was incorporated into the Kingdom on October 27, 2018. The Duchy of Elizabeth is ruled by Duke Edward I. Kingdom of Albion The Kingdom of Albion rules over Eastern England and the Channel Islands. Formed and currently co-ruled by King Stephen I 'the Bear' and Kong John I 'the Great', Albion is made up of a number of provinces. These are: Duchy of Lincolnshire, East Anglia, and Akins. Queedom of Esmeralda base in the West Coast part of the US, it is ruled by Princes Emma I. Esmeralda has the following Duchies. Vassals Viceroyalty of Tejas originally a vassal of Novanglia, It was incorporated into the Kingdom on November 27, 2018 as a duchy however due to that Tejas was the only land that wasnt connedcted to the rest of Novanglia on November 17 2019 it was made into a viceroyalty. Viceroyalty of Tejas is ruled by Duke Michael III . Viceroyalty Neu-Prussia is ruled by Kong John I. Neu-Prussia is in a personal union with Albion and is unofficial apart of Albion Government Albion-Novanglia government is a Prussian style Monarchy, with monarchs and a singular parliament with a Chancellor that the King appoints located in the Union capital, made up of members from both nations governments. All the ministers are appointed by the monarchs and/or prime ministers, however, they must be approved by a majority of the people they represent. Half of the union's governmental power is made up by the monarchs, the other half made up by their respective sides of the parliament. Royal Union Act The Royal Union Act, officially the Royal Union Act of 2019, is a document confirming the union between the Kingdom of Novanglia and Kingdom of Albion, signed by both monarchs. Parliament Military Novangliain Military is part of the North-Western Armed Forces Units form Novanglia are the fallowing * 1st Royal Novanglian Militia Regiment - “The Marines” * 2nd Royal Novanglian Militia Regiment - “The Rangers” Royal Albion-Novanglia Navy * 1st Fleet 'Coast Guard Economy Albion-Novanglia has has a small economy with most goods like oil, metal, food needing to be imported. With the little exports that Albion-Novanglia has is Agricultural, Lumber, Military weapons and supplies, wood crafted goods and Food. Most of the economy comes from shipping and trade Trade Partners Current trading partners * United Imperial Empire * Kingdom of Holloway * Republic of New Rizalia Currency Even though Albion-Novanglia has a small but rapidly growing economy, it does have its own currency. However due to a very small economy bartering is encouraged by the government and is widely used throughout the kingdom. The currency is based on the Silver and cooper standers where Nova will be back by silver while Novarine will be back by cooper 5 Nova - paperback = $1 5 Nova - paperback = £1 Numb 50 Novarine - coin = $1 Albion-Novanglia does accept US and or Canadian Dollars as currency as well the British Pound. Royal Bank of Novanglia Royal Bank of Novanglia created on september 10, 2018 by King Stephen I. It is the main bank of Novanglia. On 10/30 the bank became operational Foreign Relations Albion-Novanglia recognizes and are allied with are: * North-Western Alliance * The Micronational Union of Northern, Central, and Southern American Sovereign States * Intermicronational Union * Apachan Pact